Valor, fuerza de voluntad y amigos
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: ChibiKamemon busca una respuesta y hace su pregunta a Shoutmon: ¿cómo podía volverse fuerte? ¿cómo le haría para ayudar a sus amigos y proteger su isla? La respuesta es tan magnífica como lo esperaba: "¡Necesitas valor, fuerza de voluntad y amigos!" Y no es en el único en quien impacta. Taiki lo escucha y decide que esos tres conceptos formarán el lema de Xros Heart.


**Kudo Taiki. No me gusta ni discriminar ni comparar, porque Digimon en cada una de sus series muestra personajes excelentes y más como líderes, pero Taiki se lleva un pedacito muy importante de mí con lo mucho que me encanta. Creo que si los pusiera en balanza a todos los líderes, el plato en el que pusiera a Taiki se inclinaría ligeramente más que los demás. (Y quizá Takuya estaría muy cerca de lo mismo...)**

 **En fin, he hecho esto porque borré varias de mis historias de Xros Wars y me sentía un poco culpable. Aviso de que hay un ligero, muy ligero(?), TaikixAkari por ahí. Nada más...** **ChibiKamemon y Shoutmon secuestraron mi corazón. (Pueden tomar como referencia el capítulo 4 del anime).**

 **Disclaimer:** _Ni Digimon Xros Wars ni ninguno de sus personajes me_ _pertenecen._

* * *

 **Valor, fuerza de voluntad y amigos.**

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

—¿Puedes volverte fuerte por comer mucho, _kame_? —La muletilla con la que acaba su oración no es suficiente para distraer a Taiki de lo que ChibiKamemon está buscando al hacer esa pregunta.

Se sonríe a sí mismo mientras ve a Shoutmon que parece sorprendido por la pregunta. —¿Quieres volverte más fuerte?

La siguiente respuesta deja a Taiki con una sensación extraña. Se ha emocionado un poco de tan solo escuchar lo que ha dicho ChibiKamemon sobre sus deseos de proteger a sus amigos. Pero eso no es lo único que lo deja sin habla mientras ve al par de _monstruos digitales_ teniendo aquella conversación tan seria. Y solo una pequeña parte de su consciencia es la que guarda el hecho de que Shoutmon se ha identificado a sí mismo en los deseos de ChibiKamemon.

—Quiero proteger esta isla, _kame_. Soy pequeño, pero quiero volverme fuerte, _kame._

 _—_ ¡Está bien! Como agradecimiento por guiarnos a los árboles de DigiNoir, ¡te diré algo especial!

Taiki se ríe discretamente. _Esa no es la razón por la que Shoutmon le va a decir "algo especial" a ChibiKamemon._

 _—_ Si quieres volverte fuerte… ¡necesitas valor, fuerza de voluntad y amigos!

Taiki arquea una ceja mientras siente un cosquilleo de emoción en la boca del estómago. _"Valor, fuerza de voluntad y amigos."_ Observa fijamente como ChibiKamemon repite para sí las mismas palabras y, sin darse cuenta, él también está mirando con ese brillo de admiración tan peculiar a Shoutmon.

Le parece increíble, en retrospectiva, haber llegado a tener en tan mal concepto a Shoutmon, como un digimon egoísta que planeaba ser la cabeza del mundo digital. La verdad, es que se adelantó al hacer esas conclusiones… y el recordar como había soltado lágrimas después de que le dio la espalda lo hizo sentir culpable.

 _—_ Taiki.

Él parpadea para volverse a ver a Akari. —Eh… ¿qué pasa, Akari? —responde rápidamente, nervioso.

Akari se le queda viendo en silencio, con las cejas fruncidas y por un buen rato en el que Taiki se llega a sentir, en escrutinio, un tanto incómodo.

 _—_ Sí. Viste nuestro DigiXros, ¿verdad? ¡Con amigos puedes volverte fuerte! —Taiki todavía escucha por encima y su mirada se alcanza a desviar un poquito de la de Akari sin querer. —Puedes ser pequeño, pero también puedes ayudar a tus amigos. Sé que lo harás.

Cuando Taiki regresa su mirada a Akari, esta ya ha suspirado y cerrado los ojos en resignación. —Eh… —Taiki no sabe qué decir, pero la verdad es que su cabeza todavía está un poco en la manera en que Shoutmon actuó como un hermano mayor dándole consejos a ChibiKamemon y, como confía en que conoce bien a Akari, se permite la libertad de pensar que lo que sea que estuviera por decirle iba a ser más por su bien que por saña o porque estuviera resentida con él.

No se equivoca, Akari nada más abre los ojos para volver a verlo, le sonríe y hay un nuevo cosquilleo, esta vez en el vientre, que no sabe identificar. Akari se toma un tiempo antes de hablar y se le escapa un suspiro por el principio de sus palabras. —Es… curioso, ¿verdad? Me parece que juzgamos mal a Shoutmon… —termina, con algo de pena.

La boca de Taiki se curvea en una sonrisa antes de que él lo entienda; a veces es sorprendente la forma en que Akari conecta con sus pensamientos...

—Sí…

Se quedan en silencio, mientras miran a los digimon frente a ellos. Jijimon descansa bastante más cerca de ellos que los demás digimon y, aunque es probable que haya escuchado toda su conversación, parece que no va a decir nada. Ni a ellos para aportar algo a la conversación, ni a Shoutmon, quedándose como un testigo silencioso de la conversación de los humanos.

Taiki y Akari contemplan por un lado a Shoutmon y a ChibiKamemon y por el otro como Zenjirou sigue por allá metido en sus asuntos, haciendo equipo con los Pickmons para bajar algunas más de la cajas de DigiNoir que, según dijo antes, pretendía conservar y guardar para sus viajes.

En un momento, la atención de Taiki se desvía a Akari sin que se percate, sólo hasta que esta la regresa la mirada provocándole un sobresalto, pero Akari no nota eso ni que Taiki ya la había estado mirando desde antes. En su cabeza hay otras cuestiones de mayor relevancia.

—¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí mucho tiempo… verdad?

Taiki comienza a abrir los ojos en mayor amplitud conforme procesa el sentimiento que Akari imprime en su pregunta. Zenjirou parece ya haberse hecho a la idea y ha comenzado a recolectar provisiones. A Akari le preocupa mucho que de verdad vayan a ser necesarias.

Por unos momentos, no sabe qué responder para que su amiga deje de mortificarse. Pero es verdad que ella no quería ni por asomo terminar ahí… ha sido arrastrada. Por él. Por su culpa ha terminado ahí. Lo menos que puede hacer es protegerla y darle confianza. Cierra los ojos antes de abrirlos para mirarla con determinación.

—Te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible porque no sea así. Encontraremos una forma de volver, ¿de acuerdo?

Los ojos de Akari demuestran un desconcierto que él no entiende. Sus mejillas se ponen rojas y esto tampoco parece preocuparle a Taiki, tan solo quiere asegurarse de que Akari sepa que no va a olvidarse de lo que le debe a ella.

—De… de acuerdo.

Finalmente responde, aunque su tono está vacilando. Para Taiki eso es más que suficiente por ahora y le pone la mano en el hombro, para luego asentir. Esta vez, la promesa ha sido sellada para consigo en silencio.

Taiki no se da cuenta de que Akari se ha erizado como un gato y finalmente sonríe.

—Bueno…

—¡Un montón de mantas vienen hacia acá!

Es el aviso de Shakomon en tono de alarma el que irrumpe el momento.

—¡Taiki!

Shoutmon llama de inmediato a su general y él lleva su atención de Akari al digimon.

Sus miradas se conectan y Taiki asiente: Es hora de entrar en acción. Para defender la isla del ejército que quería tomarla. Para defender el lugar que ChibiKamemon tanto apreciaba y las nuevas amistades que apenas formaba.

Taiki no piensa darles nunca más la espalda a esos seres que están librando una guerra para conservar su mundo en libertad.

Su mirada se detiene unos segundos en ChibiKamemon, piensa en ayudarle con su objetivo de proteger su isla natal. Lo que Taiki no se imagina es que más tarde ChibiKamemon pondría a prueba su valor. Y que sería él quien los ayudaría en la batalla bajo el agua.

Entonces Taiki se daría cuenta, el lema de Xros Heart debería ser ese: " _Valor, fuerza de voluntad y amigos._ " Y cualquiera que demostrara valor y fuerza de voluntad para proteger y ayudar a sus amigos sería bienvenido en su equipo.


End file.
